


Happy Birthday To Me!

by whiskygalore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean Winchester, Community: smpc, M/M, Older Sam Winchester, Younger Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskygalore/pseuds/whiskygalore
Summary: Dean wants to be an omega, and he wants Sam to be the one to turn him. Sam doesn’t stand a chance.





	Happy Birthday To Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning... this is inexcusably filthy porn. It’s also officially underage because Dean is only 16 (which isn’t underage here, but is in a lot of places). It’s also A/B/O with my own handy-wavy A/B/O rules. And also, there’s a needle and Dean’s balls... I’m sorry if needles squick you out! 
> 
> Huge thanks go to Bee for the last minute beta, and for picking out my Britishism’s even when I grumbled (a lot) about it. Thanks also to Somer for all the cheerleading and support and also to Salt for slapping me when I needed it.

  
  
  
Dean, eyes serious and soft mouth a stubborn line, glares at Sam from across the room. He’s sprawled out across Sam’s bed, feet bare, too big jeans folded up around his skinny ankles, tee-shirt worn and loose gaping around his neck. His own bed is unmade, covers still rumpled from the night before despite the fact it’s the middle of the afternoon. “If you won’t do it, Uncle Bobby will. I asked.”  
  
Sam has just walked in the door. He hasn’t even had a chance to take off his damn jacket. The bakery-warm cherry pie he’d bought to celebrate Dean’s 16th Birthday is still clutched in his hands. Apparently Dean and Sam are not on the same page in terms of birthday celebrations.  
  
“Look, Dean, I know you think you want this but…”  
  
“I do want this, Sammy. I’ve been telling you for at least the past four years I want this. Shit, I’ve been telling you since I was in fucking kindergarten that I wanted to be an omega.”  
  
“Language,” Sam says absently, walking past Dean to put the now slightly squashed pie down on the table. He takes a second while he’s facing away from his brother to close his eyes and take a deep breath. He knew this was going to happen eventually, but he’d figured Dean would have more patience. But then, this is Dean; Sam should have known better.  
  
“I told Dad and he doesn’t care,” Dean carries on. “Said he knew I was too soft to keep my knot anyway. He got the meds for me before he left yesterday.”  
  
Of course he did, probably from some back-alley quack. Then what did John — father of the year — Winchester do? He disappeared on some vague hunt for a month. Fucking coward!

  
“Then he can do it,” Sam snaps, spinning back around to face Dean.  
  
“Ew,” Dean says, his cute-as-a-button nose wrinkling up at the idea. “Gross, no thank you.”  
  
“But you’ll let Bobby do it?” Sam can feel his eyebrows almost disappear under his bangs. Bobby is an alpha, but he’s not exactly the best looking, or the best smelling guy in the world.  
  
“If I have to. He promised he wouldn’t claim me, but he said he knows a few alphas in town that I might like. If I really have to, I’ll go to a fucking doctor. Get them to refer me to a turning clinic. Let them snip off my nuts and pump me full of artificial hormones.” Dean’s chin juts out, a stubborn tick that Sam has seen his kid brother perform since he was a toddler. “But I don’t want to do any of that. I want you, Sam. I want you to turn me and claim me.”  
  
Sam’s stomach swoops. He swallows hard, his fingers curling so tight into fists that his knuckles pop. He tries to ignore the way his dick is growing hard against his thigh.  
  
“Dean, you’re 16. Barely.”  
  
“Old enough to ask for this legally. Young enough that it’ll barely hurt.”  
  
That much is true. Dean’s knot hasn’t popped yet. It isn’t anything more than a fleshy ridge at the top of his dick, but it’s indelible evidence that he’s gonna be an alpha before he hits 18. Turning him into an omega now doesn’t require much more than a shot in his balls and enough alpha come to keep him full for a few weeks. Or an operation to get rid of his balls, and a high-level dose of hormones. That’s the no-nonsense way doctors prefer to do it. Especially if there’s no suitable alpha on the scene. Surgery is quick and efficient. Physically at least. Mentally it can be a bit of a car crash. The good old fashioned way, at best, forms a bond between an omega and alpha that’s almost unbreakable, or, at worst, if the alpha and omega don’t want that kind of relationship, or if multiple alphas are involved, at least gives the omega time to come to terms with his new designation.  
  
“You’re still too young to know what you want.” Sam tries again, attempting to keep his voice level even though his heart is racing, sweat gathering at the back of his neck. He takes off his jacket, tosses it on a chair, wipes his damp palms across the ass of his jeans.  
  
Dean stands up, and takes one step towards Sam before his courage seems to fail him and he stops, wrapping his arms around himself. “I know I don’t like girls. I know I don’t want my knot to pop. Just the thought of it makes me feel sick. I know I prefer taking orders over giving them. From you anyway. When they’re orders that don’t suck. I know that when I jack off I picture you bending me over a pool table in the middle of some dive bar, while everyone else watches. And that I come hardest when I imagine your huge hands spanking my bare ass for being a mouthy brat, before you fuck me sloppy.”  
  
“Jesus, Dean,” Sam croaks, his dick thickening even more at Dean’s porn-movie outburst.  
  
“I know that I like wearing pretty panties that feel soft against my skin, and that I want your name tattooed across my heart.”  
  
Sam can’t speak.  
  
“I know that I hate when you go out and come back stinking of some omega bitch that doesn’t deserve you.”  
  
Sam takes a step towards his brother, even though he’s not sure what he’s going to do when he reaches him. Dean doesn’t look away. He stares up at Sam, holding his gaze steady.  
  
“I want to know what your dick feels like pushing into my mouth, to know what your come tastes like as it slides down my throat. I want to belong to you. Don’t you want that, Sammy? Don’t you want _me_?”  
  
Sam’s heart clenches at the break in Dean’s voice, the hurt pooling wet in his eyes. “Jesus, Dean. Jesus Christ. Of course I want you,” he says, finally closing the distance between them and wrapping his arms around his brother. “I love you, you idiot,” Sam says, lips brushing against Dean’s hair.  
  
“Then you’ll do it?” Dean asks, words muffled against Sam’s shirt.  
  
Sam takes a step back, but leaves his hands clamped down firmly on Dean’s sharp-boned shoulders. “Don’t you want to wait? I mean… you’re barely more than a kid. No, Dean, listen…”  
  
Dean’s body has gone tense under Sam’s touch. His bottom lip forming a pout that looks like pure trouble.  
  
“I’m just… I guess I’m worried you think you have to do this to stop me from leaving. Because you don’t. You get that, right? I told Dad I wouldn’t leave until you were old enough to look after yourself. And I promise, when I leave, you can come with me. If you want. You don’t have to chain yourself to me, to throw your knot away, your future, to make me stay. I’ll always be your brother.”  
  
“Did you not listen to anything I said?” Dean’s voice is pitched soft and low, but there’s a solid steel undertone pinned beneath his words. “I don’t want you to be just my brother. I want you to be my alpha.”  
  
“Dean…”  
  
“No, Sam. I’m an omega. I was born with a knot, but that’s what I am. Who I am. Even if I hadn’t fallen in love with you, that’d still be who I am. And right now, if it wasn’t for you, I’d probably be signing myself into a clinic, letting some quack slice off my balls so I could find myself an alpha who would claim me. Who would look after me. Who would bend me over and knot me whenever he wanted to. Who would keep me safe, and warm, and happy, and filled with his alpha come. Fuck, maybe even someone who would take me out and share me with all his friends.”  
  
This time, Sam’s “Dean” comes out as a growl.  
  
Dean doesn’t miss it. His lip quirks up in a smirk. “What’s wrong, Sammy? Suddenly you don’t like the thought of anyone else’s dick in my ass? Well, if you don’t claim me, it’s not like you get a say in the matter. Y’know… maybe I should just take a trip to the roadhouse. I hear that Caleb and Rufus bitched a boy—“  
  
A switch flips in Sammy’s head. The thought of Caleb or Rufus’s dirty hands on his baby brother’s skin enough to crush the last of his reservations.  
  
Dean wants this. Sam wants Dean. He’s done with trying to do the right thing. He’s not even sure anymore that not turning Dean is the right thing.  
  
“Get naked, Dean, right the fuck now,” he snaps.  
  
Dean grins, his face lighting up with a glee boyish enough to almost make Sam change his mind. But then he’s stripping out of his jeans and shirt and Sam knows there’s no turning back.  
  
“Meds,” he demands, voice rough and dick hard at the sight of Dean standing in front of him buck naked and beautiful. He’s going to make the prettiest omega.  
  
Dean grabs a paper bag from where it’s hidden underneath the pillow of his unmade bed. He hands it to Sam, his fingers brushing Sam’s briefly but, knowing Dean, deliberately before he steps back again. Sam’s hands are shaking as he peers inside the bag. There are two small bottles, and disposable hypodermic needle with a syringe. Sam gulps. Just the thought of allowing a needle anywhere near his own junk makes him feel queasy.  
  
“You want me to stick myself?” Dean asks. “You’re kinda looking like the jolly green giant there.”  
  
“I’m fine,” Sam says, sounding not fine at all.  
  
Dean nods and smirks. “Uhuh, sure you are. Didn’t think a tiny needle would be enough to topple you, Sammy.”  
  
“It’s Sam,” Sam snaps, scowling at Dean. “And I’m fine. It’s not me that’s about to get a needle stabbed in his nuts.”  
  
Dean rolls his eyes. “Exactly, so stop being a pussy and get on with it.”  
  
One thing’s for sure, Dean’s never going to be a sweet-natured obedient omega who can’t stand up for himself. And while Sam plans on spending a significant amount of time spanking his bratty ass, he’d never want to change that. Not really.  
  
“Get on the bed, you little shit,” Sam says, but he’s smiling now despite his nerves.  
  
With a cheeky wink, Dean jumps onto Sam’s bed, rolls onto his back, head on the cheap motel pillow, and spreads his skinny legs.  
  
“I’m ready for you, Doctor Winchester,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
Sam snorts, and shakes his head. “You’re a fucking dork.”  
  
Dean just laughs and relaxes back against the mattress making himself comfortable. He watches as Sam takes a moment to kick off his boots, double checks the door is locked and salt lines are unbroken, before washing his hands and preparing the syringe. Needles don’t freak Sam out, he’s a Winchester and a hunter for god’s sake, he’s done his fair share of patch-up jobs after a hunt’s gone bad. This though, this is different.  
  
His hand is jittery, legs filled with jello when he approaches Dean, dropping down to sit beside him on the edge of the bed. “You sure about this? Once we do this, there’s no going back.”  
  
“I’m sure,” Dean says, his fingers curling around Sam’s wrist. “This is what I want. Do it… please… alpha.”  
  
Sam leans over Dean, brushes their lips together, almost innocently. It’s the first time he’s kissed his brother in years. Not because he didn’t want to, but because he knew he shouldn’t. There’s nothing stopping him now. Other than the syringe in his hand. He needs to get this over with. For Dean’s sake as much as his own.  
  
“Okay,” Sam says, a new sense of determination settling over him. “Okay, let’s do this.”  
  
He doesn’t really know what he’s doing, but he has read up on the best way to do this. Like Dean said, he’s been telling Sam he wants to be an omega for years now. While Sam thought he’d have more time, this hasn’t actually come at him straight out of left field.  
  
Grabbing the pillows from the other bed, he shoves them under Dean’s bony hips. Crawls up on the bed so he’s kneeling between his spread-eagled knees.  
  
“Keep your dick out of the way,” he instructs his brother, taking Dean’s balls in the palm of his hand. His brother’s hairless nuts don’t look that big, even now, before the drugs kick in. That might just be because Sam’s hands are huge though. Kind of like his dick.  
  
Dean’s cock is hard and twitching, the slit leaking like a dripping faucet, despite, or maybe because of the situation. Some omegas get off on pain, especially when it comes to their tits, and their balls… if they still have them. Sam hopes that Dean is going to be one of them. It’s not just Dean’s ass Sam plans on spanking.  
  
“Deep breath,” Sam says, as soon as Dean takes his cock in his hand, and holds it up against belly, out of the way. Sam’s talking to his brother but he takes his own advice, desperately trying to focus on what he’s doing now and not letting his imagination wander off and picture all the delicious things he’s going to do to Dean’s body once he’s claimed him.  
  
Sam inhales, then exhales slowly, if shaky. Squeezing Dean’s immature little balls in his hand, he jabs the needle in the middle of that delicate flesh, compresses the syringe, slowly pushing the drugs that will kickstart Dean’s bitching straight into his sac.  
  
Dean whines and twitches, his thighs jerking, his legs instinctively trying to close until Dean’s hard-headed stubbornness forces them to relax.  
  
“Good boy,” Sam says, making sure every last drop of the drug is in Dean’s system, before throwing the syringe into the corner of the room. He’ll dispose of it safely later, but now he just wants it as far away as possible. Dean’s poor balls already look smaller, although that’s probably just Sam’s vivid and ever hopeful imagination. Dean’s nuts won’t disappear, but they will end up smaller than they are now. And his dick won’t get any bigger, not like it would if his knot popped. He’ll stay as doll-like delicate as he is now.  
  
“Does it hurt?” Sam asks, brushing his thumb against Dean’s sac. There’s a bead of blood where Sam withdrew the needle. Sam wipes it away with the pad of his thumb and offers it up to Dean, who flicks his tongue out of his chewed-red lips and licks it up like it’s honey.  
  
“It’s… yeah,” Dean says. “Yeah, it hurts, feels like you're squeezing my balls in your fist, but… it’s good… I kind of like it.”  
  
Dean’s leisurely jerking his cock in hand as he speaks which clearly proves he’s not lying.  
  
“Hold on,” Sam says, standing up and grabbing the second bottle of meds that had been in the bag. He shakes what looks like a damn horse-sized capsule out of the bottle into the palm of his hand. “You need this too.”  
  
“Fuck,” Dean says, eyes wide, and hand stilling on his dick. “I need to swallow that?”  
  
“Not quite.” Sam grimaces. “It’s a suppository.”  
  
“It’s a what? A… oh!” This is what finally makes Dean blush. Sam almost laughs. “You… you’re gonna shove that up my ass?”  
  
Sam does laugh now, not cruelly, but enough to make Dean’s eyes narrow. “I’m gonna shove something a lot bigger up there soon,” Sam assures him, smirking. “Come on, rollover. Up on your hands and knees.”  
  
Petulance in his eyes but not his actions, Dean follows Sam’s order perfectly, lowers his head onto folded arms, arches his back and sticks his butt in the air. It makes for a delicious picture, but Sam doesn’t spend much time appreciating it. He doesn’t mess around, just pushes the gel-filled capsule straight into Dean’s ass. It might seem cruel, but the capsule has to react to Dean’s body; lube would ease the way, but it might interfere. Dean lets out a grunt of discomfort but doesn’t move. His dick still hangs hard and needy between his legs.  
  
“Okay, that stuff is quick acting, but we still need to give it fifteen minutes or so,” Sam explains. “Stay there, okay… don’t move. And no touching your dick.”  
  
“Sammy...” Dean whines.  
  
Sam cuts him off with a swift slap to his butt, hard enough to leave a pink handprint behind. Sam’s dick goes rock-hard at the sight. God, Dean’s gonna spend a lot of time over Sam’s knee. He probably doesn’t even realize quite how many fantasies Sam has about spanking and fucking him. He definitely doesn’t know about the titty clamps and cock-cage Sam got a while back from a jeweler with a poltergeist problem. He’s sure Dean’s gonna love them. Sam’s not so sure he’ll love the leather collar and leash though.  
  
“Stay,” Sam repeats, with a slap to Dean’s other butt cheek, because if there’s one thing he appreciates, it’s symmetry.  
  
“Spanking me and then telling me not to touch my dick isn’t exactly fair, Sam,” Dean complains.  
  
“You wanted to be my omega, Dean,” Sam points out. “You’re gonna have to get used to life not being fair. Now do I have to spank you again, or are you gonna behave?”  
  
“I’ll behave,” Dean says, eventually. Sam doesn’t have to see his face to know he’s sulking, but he also knows that Dean’s huffy attitude is more to do with not being allowed to touch his dick that Sam being strict. Dean knew exactly what he was getting into it. If he didn’t want his butt spanked on a daily basis he wouldn’t have begged Sam to bitch him.  
  
With one last look at Dean’s pretty ass, Sam leaves and walks through to the bathroom. The thick condensation on the ancient mirror, near empty shampoo bottle tipped sideways in the bathtub, and the wet towels dumped on the floor suggest hurricane Dean was in here not long ago. Maybe now that Sam can be slightly more imaginative with punishments, he can finally teach Dean to start cleaning up after himself.  
  
It’s almost impossible to ignore how hard his dick is, how heavy his balls are, while he strips off before stepping into the tub. It’s definitely not just because Dean used all the hot water that it’s a cold shower Sam takes either.  
  
By the time Sam is finished in the bathroom, making sure to clean up behind him, he’s left Dean alone on the bed for almost 30 minutes. He half expects Dean to be jerking off or have rolled over and fallen asleep, but when he walks back out into the room, Dean’s still kneeling exactly where Sam left him. Face buried in the pillow, dick swinging small and stiff between his wobbly legs, and slick glistening at his hole. It’s artificial slick; Dean probably won’t start producing his own for a day or two yet, but that doesn’t matter to Sam’s dick which perks right up again like not a drop of cold water has touched it.  
  
“Fuck,” Sam says, approaching the bed and trailing his fingers over the curve of Dean’s ass, down his crack and over his hole. “How does it feel? Are you in pain?”  
  
“No,” Dean mumbles into his arms. “Just… kind of itchy. I need… I need something in my hole, Sammy.”  
  
“Something?” Sam says. “What Dean? What do you need in your hole?”  
  
“Need… need you,” Dean says, turning his head to the side so Sam can see how red his face is. How dark his eyes.  
  
“My finger? My fist? My dick? What do you need, Dean?” Sam pushes. He likes his omegas needy and begging. Dean’s going to have to get used to that.  
  
“Your dick, Sam, please. Need your big alpha dick.”  
  
“Good boy,” Sam says, bending down and pressing a kiss to Dean’s shoulder blade. “Turn over onto your back.”  
  
Sam takes his dick in his hand, squeezing gently at his knot as he watches Dean roll over. His skin is flushed pink, his pretty nipples peaked stiff and rosy. He sprawls over on his back, knees spread wide and dick, so hard it’s almost purple, slapping up against his soft belly. He looks up at Sam through damp eyelashes, biting at his bottom lip like a slutty porn bitch.    
  
Sam drags Dean’s lip from between his teeth with his thumb, before leaning down and nibbling at it himself, and then he’s kissing Dean. Really kissing Dean, open mouthed and dirty. For the first time. Until they’re both dizzy with lack of air and Dean’s making desperate noises in Sam’s mouth. Dean’s lips are spit-soaked and puffy by the time Sam drags himself way, and somehow Sam finds himself kneeling on the bed, the fingers of one hand tangled in Dean’s hair, his other hand wrapped around Dean’s wrist, holding it firmly on the bed above his head.  
  
“I love you,” Sam says. Because it’s true. Because they never say it. Because Dean needs to hear it. Because once Sam bitches him things are never going to be the same again.  
  
It takes a second for Dean’s heavy-lidded gaze to shift from Sam’s lips to his eyes, but when he does he must understand how Sam is feeling, because he doesn’t complain or wise-crack. “I love you too,” is all he says. Which would have made for the perfect moment, if he didn’t tack on the “bitch” a second later.  
  
Actually, it’s still a perfect moment, because that’s just 100% Dean — smart-ass —Winchester and that’s why Sam loves him.  
  
“Jerk,” Sam retaliates, before adding with a grin. “Although you’re gonna be the bitch from now on, baby.” He covers Dean’s lips with own and kisses any prickly objections from his mouth, not moving until Dean is squirming below him trying to find friction either for his dick, or his slicked up hole.  
  
“Need you, Sammy,” he gasps, when Sam breaks away. “My hole, god, my hole needs your dick. Feel so fucking empty. Need you to knot me, please Sammy, please.”  
  
“Shh,” Sam says, kissing a path down Dean neck, scraping his teeth across his bird-boned chest, taking one of Dean’s cherry-red nipples into his mouth and biting down softly on it. Dean practically mewls, slapping his hand down onto the mattress beside him, and jerking his hips up. Obviously Sam has to do the same to the other side, a touch harder just out of curiosity. The sound that Dean makes the second time is no less satisfying. Jesus, the kid is gonna love the nipple clamps.  
  
Despite Dean’s wriggling and begging, Sam doesn’t rush. He peppers kisses across Dean’s body, over every freckle he’s ever dreamed of touching, every inch of skin that he told himself was off-limits. By the time he’s kissing the inside of Dean’s milk-white thighs, massaging Dean’s sweet little nuts in his hand, Dean is almost sobbing with need and the slick leaking out of his ass is more than enough to ease the way for Sam’s cock.  
  
Kneeling, Sam hitches Dean’s ass up onto his thighs, and throws his brother’s coltish legs over his shoulders. The drugs have relaxed Dean’s hole, but it’s still a brain-meltingly tight squeeze when Sam pushes his dick slowly into his brother’s virgin ass. If Dean wasn’t trying to fuck himself down on Sam’s dick like a desperate slut, Sam would be more gentle, take more time. As it is, it’s all he can do to stop Dean impaling himself on Sam’s dick in one go.  
  
“Come on, Sam, stop coddling me and fuck me like you mean it,” Dean demands, face flushed beet-red, eyes wild and glassy.  
  
“I don’t want to hurt you,” Sam growls, pushing in the last inch so he’s finally buried balls deep inside his brother.  
  
Somehow Dean finds the brain power to roll his eyes. “Pussy,” he taunts, although it’s said decidedly breathlessly.  
  
It sets light to a spark in Sam though. And in the next second, despite his best intentions, he’s fucking into Dean hard and fast, hips pumping and fat alpha balls slapping against the curve of Dean’s slick covered ass. The heat surrounding Sam’s dick is incredible, almost overwhelming. Dean’s mouth drops open with a whimper, his eyelashes fluttering shut.  
  
Sam doesn’t stop, doesn’t slow down. He shoves Dean around, drops his legs and hauls him up so he’s straddling Sam’s thighs, arms wrapped around Sam’s neck, gravity dragging Sam even deeper into his slight body. When he looks down, Sam can just see his dick pushing against his brother’s belly from the inside. The sight almost makes him pop his knot on the spot. Even trying his hardest not to come — naming dead presidents in his head and counting prime numbers — with Dean bouncing like a heat-addled bitch on his dick, bitten off gasps whispered against his ear, it’s only a matter of minutes until Sam’s knot starts to swell.  
  
“Fuck,” Sam hisses, thrusting his hips up. “Gonna come, Dean.”  
  
“Yeah,” Dean pants. “That’s it, Sammy. Knot me. Shove your huge alpha knot in my slutty omega cunt. Fill me up good.”  
  
Sam barely has time to wonder just how much omega porn Dean has been secretly watching before he comes with a shout, slamming Dean down onto his dick one last time before his knot ties them together. He’s dimly aware of Dean’s dick spurting between them as Dean’s hole clamps down vise-tight around him. It’s the closest thing to heaven he’s ever experienced. It’s not until the fireworks have stopped exploding behind his eyelids that he even realizes his teeth are buried in the crook of Dean’s neck, the taste of blood thick on his tongue.  
  
“Shit,” he croaks, even though his dick pulses and knot bulges so hard it hurts. “You okay?”  
  
The claiming mark is deep and messy, and huge. It’s far from the discreet, easy to hide mark Sam had planned on giving Dean. There’s something darkly satisfying in seeing the teeth marks taking up most of Dean’s neck though. The possessive Alpha inside of Sam preening at the knowledge that everyone is going to know Dean is claimed, and owned, and not for touching. Even when Sam isn’t around.  
  
“Ow,” Dean mumbles groggily. “Fucking caveman.” He’s lax in Sam’s arms though, hips circling lazily as his hole squeezes beautifully around Sam’s dick.  
  
Sam licks the blood from Dean’s neck until the wound stops bleeding, then lays them both down on the bed, Dean’s limbs wrapped around him like an octopus. They’re going to be like this for a while. Sam’s knot isn’t going down anytime soon, not while Dean’s clinging to him, his hole milking every drop of come from Sam’s dick.  
  
When Dean’s body does eventually allow Sam’s knot to shrink enough to pull out, Sam will plug his come inside of Dean, and let him rest just long enough for them both to be ready for round two. And the next time Sam comes it’s going to be in his brother’s pretty-pink mouth. Dean’s going to swallow down Sam’s come until his belly bulges with it.  
  
By the time his dad comes home in a few weeks, Dean’s going be Sam’s sweet little omega bitch. Tits clamped, cock caged, and ass spanked hot. Collared, leashed and lips wrapped around Sam’s cock whenever possible.  
  
“Am I gonna get my pie, soon?” Dean mumbles, words slurred and dopey as his body pulses with tiny orgasm after orgasm while Sam’s knot ties them together.  
  
“Course,” Sam says, swiping his tongue over his claiming mark again. “It’s your birthday, baby. You get all the pie you want.”  
  
“Mmm, thank you, Sammy. Happy birthday to me,” Dean says, contentment radiating off him in waves.  
  
No, Sam thinks, picturing the look on his dad’s face when Sam tells him he’s taking Dean and leaving him and hunting behind for good, happy birthday to me.

  
  
Finis!  
Thank you for reading!


End file.
